Kiss From A Rose
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome thought she would have a quiet life after the jewel, but seems like that isn't the case. A weird meeting with a cat has her being a fighter for justice, 'Sailor Moon'. Will Kagome embrace her new powers, or shield away from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary: ****Kagome thought she would have a quiet life after the jewel, but seems like that isn't the case. A weird meeting with a cat has her being a fighter for justice, "Sailor Moon'. Will Kagome embrace her new powers, or shield away from them?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Pairing: ****Kagome/Mamoru(Darien) **

**Rating: M**

**X-x-X**

**Chapter One:**

**X-x-X**

Kagome sighed, as her fingers gently traced the faces in the picture. It had been two years since she had last seen them. She wish she would have had more time with them.

That she was able to say 'I love you' one more time.

Her family was gone, and it was her fault for not being there to help them.

A Gas leak. That is what the police told her was the reason for their death. Kagome knew better though.

The demons had gotten them, and she couldn't have helped them even if she tried. Since the well sealed up she no longer had her powers. They disappeared with the jewl.

Sometimes she had to remind herself it wasn't a dreams since she didn't have something to remind her besides the scar on her side, that it really happened.

That she really went to the past and fought demons. Made friends and had an adventure no one else had in their lifetime.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her phone went off. Looking at it she saw 'Eri' blinking on her caller ID.

Sighing she flipped her phone open, "Good morning Eri..."

"_Morning Kagome! How are you?"_

This caused Kagome to smile slightly. It was always Eri to call her on this day, she was the one who remembered dates the best. That and she sympathised with losing family more than her other two friends, Yuka and Ayumi.

"I...am doing better..." She paused knowing she couldn't lie to her friend even if she wanted to. She would know anyway, "...I could be worse..."

"_That's good to hear. I wanted to see how you are before we both headed to school..." _There was a pushed on the other end of the phone before Kagome heard her friend continued, _"I also wanted to kidnap you after school! There are a couple of stores I want to go to..."_

Kagome frowned, "..I don't know.." She didn't' really want to go shopping if Yuka and Ayumi were there. Those two were a horror to shop with.

There was a laugh coming through the phone as Eri said something, as if she was reading her mind, "_It will just be the two of us...I love Yuka and Ayumi...but they__** are**__ hard to shop with...I just want a relaxing shopping day...what do you say?"_

"...I guess..." She could get out, that and now that all her friends were all in different High Schools they didn't get to see one another a lot.

"_Yay!"_ Eri squealed on the other side off the phone, making Kagome take the phone away from her ear, _"I'll meet you at the cafe we would go to after school in Middle School! Go straight there when you get out of your last class!"_

Kagome stifled a laugh at Eri's enthusiasm, "Alright, alright..." She looked at the clock and sighed, "And speaking of school, I better be headed there if I don't want to be late."

"_Hai, hai...I probably should do the same. See you later Kagome!"_

Kagome smiled again, " Bye, see you after school." Then she hung up when she heard a 'bye bye' on the other end.

Getting up off her bed, she picked up the picture and sat it on the nightstand next to her bed, and gave it one last look as she picked up her schoolbag.

"I'll see you guys later..." She looked at the picture of all the smiling faces as if trying to burn them into her mind before turning around and making her way out of her apartment, not knowing her day was going to be far from normal.

* * *

Kagome slowly made her way to school, she wasn't in a big hurry to arrive. Sure, she liked to learn, but her classmates...being around them was a whole nother story.

She didn't particularly like anyone in her class, she was different to them and they made sure she knew it.

It wasn't like they said anything to her, or hurt her in anyway. They just made sure she knew she was different and they then ignored her.

It had hurt at first, but she was getting used to it now. That and she couldn't make people like her for something she wasn't. Then again, she really wasn't looking to make new friends. She was fine with the ones she had, even though she didn't get to see them a lot.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, were all she needed. They had been there for her through everything, her fathers death, Feudal era, Inuyasha, and the rest of her family's death...they may not have known all the details on some things but they stood by her.

The tree made sure she stayed sane and made sure she went on with life.

Kagome shook her head, making her thoughts go away. She didn't need to let her mind wonder today.

As she passed a small playground she heard some ruckus, and frowned as curiosity got the better of her.

She turned into the small park, and narrowed her eyes. There were a couple of her classmates. Two boys to be exact.

They were picking on a poor cat!

"Hey! Leave the poor thing alone!" Kagome yelled as she made her way over.

The boys look at her, scowl on their faces as they quickly ran off as their fun had been interrupted.

Kagome moved to help the cat and she paused as she looked at the crescent moon shape in the middle of its forehead.

"Well, I guess I know why they were picking on you now" Kagome muttered as she picked up the hurt cat.

The cat gave a pitiful meow, it was hurt more than she first thought. She glanced at her watch then back down at the cat and sighed.

"Well, little kitty, It looks like you're going to make me skip school." She smiled as the cat looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Now now, don't worry. I really didn't want to go to school today, and you are pretty much giving me a good excuse." She paused as she shifted her bag so she could hold the cat better, "Now lets get you back to my apartment so I can fix you up."

It was a good thing she hadn't walked that far before she found the cat.

'_Looks like today is going to be different than I thought.'_ Kagome mentally sighed, as she looked back down at the cat who was looking at her as if studying her.

The cat really was different, what Kagome didn't know how different.

* * *

**Yuki Note: I hope everyone likes this. I am retyping this fic. I had lost it all when my flash-drives broke. I am hoping everyone likes this. **

**Also, I will be updating my Loki/Kagome fic this weekend! So no worries. I just trying to find a good place to end the chapter!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary: ****Kagome thought she would have a quiet life after the jewel, but seems like that isn't the case. A weird meeting with a cat has her being a fighter for justice, "Sailor Moon'. Will Kagome embrace her new powers, or shield away from them?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Pairing: ****Kagome/Mamoru(Darien) **

**Rating: M**

**X-x-X**

**Chapter Two**

**X-x-X**

Kagome hummed lightly as she put the medical supplies away, she had just finished fixing up the cat. The cat wasn't seriously hurt, but she did have to put some bandages around two of its paws and an ear.

She was glad it wasn't hurt that bad.

Looking at the cat who was laying on her couch, she smiled as she moved over and picked her, as she had figure it out when she was bandaging the cat, up and laughed as the cat gave a disgruntled meow.

"Don't worry, I'm just moving you to my bedroom. This way you can relax as I mess around with cleaning and stuff out here." Yup, she was going to do some cleaning and organizing. She wasn't going to school so she might as well do something of use.

She gave the cat a gently scratch behind the good ear before she left the cat to rest. She was going to clean some. She hadn't done a good cleaning in her apartment for a week or so.

That and she needed to make a grocery list, as well as a list on what she needed to buy for school. She knew she was running out of paper and pencils...she had to check what else.

Taking out a slip of blank computer paper she folded it in half before ripping it down the crease line. She now had to papers she could make her lists on.

She went to her school bag which was on the kitchen table, and opened it and found a pen. Kagome then went and sat down at the table.

It didn't take her long to make her lists, the first one was for groceries and for that she needed milk, eggs, simple things like that. For her other list, the school one, she needed new pencils, a couple new pens, a highlighter, as well as lined paper.

She put the papers to the side so she could go to the store later, for now she would start on cleaning.

* * *

Luna sat on the bed where the human had put her, she let her take her here for two reasons. Her injuries did needed taking care of, the other being she might be the one.

The energy the girl was giving off, felt like the princesses. Luna was very sure that this girl was the one she had been searching for. This girl was going to be the one.

She had to be.

If she wasn't Luna didn't know what she would do. She had been searching for so long.

Too long.

Luna gave a sigh, as she gently moved. She was going to go see what the human was doing. It would be best to get this confrontation over, if she wasn't her...then Luna would just have to have her memories erased from their talk.

She made her way slowly out of the room, and out into the kitchen area. She looked around the area and frowned when she didn't see the human anywhere.

"What are you doing up!"

Luna jumped when hearing the girl behind her. She hadn't heard the girl at all. She moved so silently her cat ears couldn't pick up her footsteps.

The girl kneeled down on the floor to pick her up, but luna did a backflip onto the kitchen table.

Luna wanted the girl slowly stand up eyes narrowed as she looked her in the eye and asked, "You aren't a normal cat...are you."

Her tail flickered as she opened her mouth and spoke, "No I am not..."

The girl took a deep breath as she continued to look at the cat, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"What do you want.." the girl paused making Luna flick her tain again, "You wouldn't reveal yourself unless you wanted something."

'_This girl is smart...'_ Luna thought as she sat down and looked over the girl. She was different, but she had a feeling she was the one.

"I revealed myself because I have been looking for you..." Luna looked right into the girls eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing and casting a small beam out until it hit the girl's chest.

There on her chest laid the one thing that would change her life forever. The thing that would transform her into a fighter of Justice.

"It is good I have found you...Sailor Moon"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: hehe Hope you all enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing this. I wanted to make the finding out she was sailor moon different than the anime/manga. **_

_**So here it is! Hope everyone liked it! **_

_**I am posting only five of my old fics. And will only have those up on my account until I finish them.**_

_**I will also have my new fics, I only have four right now, I will be posting one more new one, then that is it. **_

_**SO please be patient with me!**_

_**I will also post a drabble/one shot story. They will be where all my random drabbles will go. I will take requests on drabbles..XD So don't be afraid to ask. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next time~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary: ****Kagome thought she would have a quiet life after the jewel, but seems like that isn't the case. A weird meeting with a cat has her being a fighter for justice, "Sailor Moon'. Will Kagome embrace her new powers, or shield away from them?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Pairing: ****Kagome/Mamoru(Darien) **

**Rating: M**

**X-x-X**

**Chapter Three**

**X-x-X**

Kagome blinked as she looked down at the compact shaped thing on her chest. It was attached to the bow of her uniform, but still, it was just plain weird.

She knew what weird was, and this was weird.

Kagome looked down at the cat who was looking at her in satisfaction.

"Sailor Moon?" Kagome muttered as she pulled out a chair and sat down. This was something she wasn't expecting.

Here she thought she was going to live a regular life. It looks like she wasn't going to get that though.

Normal just threw itself out the window and named itself Sailor Moon. She didn't understand either.

Kagome really had a knack for getting into these situations. Maybe she should have saved the cat then walked away.

Then she maybe could have avoided this.

Kagome wanted to be normal now that she had no family, that they were all gone. She wanted to stay normal and live a regular life with her friends.

Looks like fate hates her, and wanted her to live a different way.

'Why me' Kagome thought as she ran a hand over her face and sighed as she looked at the cat again.

"Explanation..." Kagome bluntly stated, eyes narrowing, "Now..." She paused adding, "please and thank you."

The cat sighed, "My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a long time."

Kagome blinked, "Why have you been searching for me though...it seems so...weird." She really didn't have a word to say to describe what happened.

Luna gave Kagome a look before she started to explain things.

"There are strange happenings in Tokyo right now..." the cat said, looking at Kagome for a brief moment before she sighed and continued, " Things the normal police can't fight."

"You, Kagome Higurashi, are going to fight them" Kagome looked at the cat a look of disbelief on her face. There was no way she was going to fight them without a good reason to do so. She had done enough fighting to last her a lifetime.

"You are a chosen warrior." Kagome really didn't like the sound of that. Another sigh escaped her lips. Today was going to be a long day it seemed, "Your mission is to find the others..." Luna paused for a moment, she didn't want to say princess yet because she had a feeling this girl was her.

The air she held herself with, fit that. There was that, and the transformation compact she got...it was different now that it was on her person. It was suppose to be gold, with colored jewels on it. Now thought, it was pure white with gold trim around the edge and around the demons that decorated the compact.

She had to be the one.

Kagome looked at the cat, she didn't know if she should believe her or not. Why should she?

"If you don't believe me..." the cat gave a small smirk, "Say Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Looking at the compact attached to her bow, on her school uniform she sighed and stood up, her fingers gently touching to white compact like accessory, "Alright..."

Taking a deep breath she said in a clear voice, "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" The next thing Kagome knew she felt a rush of power flower through her body and the next thing she knew a white light surrounded her.

When the light went down Kagome was in a different outfit. She looked to be still in a sailor school uniform. The major difference right now was her hair was done differently and she had knee high red boots on.

"That...was weird." Kagome muttered as she looked down at the cat. She quickly made her way to her room and to her closet doors, which were actually mirrors.

Looking in the mirror Kagome saw something she wasn't expecting. Her hair was down in waves, something she never did. She usually kept her hair up at all times. The thing that really caught her attention was the thing in the middle of her forehead.

It was a crescent moon.

The one identical to the one on the cats, Luna's forehead.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this...it took...a little bit to write this. I had to go find my dvds...I hope you all like this. I am making this different than the anime...things are going to go different...so stay tuned for that. **_

_**Yuki Update LIST**_

_**No More Dreaming - **_

_**The Moment I Knew - chapter outlined**_

_**A Touch of Darkness - **_

_**I Think I Love You - Done! **_

_**A Cracked Seal- **_

_**Going to work on some new stories too XD**_

_**Also the list was made by AkumaChibi, have a complaint...go PM her...love ya Akuma!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss From A Rose**

**Summary: ****Kagome thought she would have a quiet life after the jewel, but seems like that isn't the case. A weird meeting with a cat has her being a fighter for justice, "Sailor Moon'. Will Kagome embrace her new powers, or shield away from them?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Pairing: ****Kagome/Mamoru(Darien) **

**Rating: M**

**X-x-X**

**Chapter Four**

**X-x-X**

Luna looked at the girl who was her princess examine herself in the mirror, she was looking at herself in shock as she gently touched the crescent moon on her forehead.

"What..." Kagome paused, liking her lips as she turned her blue eyes to look at the cat, "..What does this mean...exactly." She was in some shock as she looked back at the mirror again.

This wasn't how she thought her day was going to go.

She thought the day was going to be normal.

Looks like normal flew out the window and kissed weirdness.

Sighing Kagome stepped back until her legs hit the bed, and sat down, "Today couldn't get any weirder...could it..." then again she could be knocking on wood with saying that.

"You do have much to learn..." Luna told Kagome as she jumped on the bed. She knew the girl was probably overwhelmed. It was a given that she was...at least a little bit.

"What do you want me to do exactly.." A sigh left the girls lips as she looked over at the cat. Kagome really didn't know if she wanted to save people again.

Last time she went of doing so...she lost a lot.

Could she do it again?

"I don't know if I can be the warrior you need..." At this, Luna jumped into Kagome's lap and looked up at her.

"Why do you say that..." Luna was curious on what made her have the look of loose and torment in her eyes. It was not a look she was expecting the Moon Princess to have.

She, Kagome, must have lived a hard life here on Earth to get such eyes.

Giving Luna a small smile she reached over to the nightstand and pulled over a picture. There were two pictures, one top of the picture frame while the other one was in the picture frame.

"This was my family...or a makeshift one." She showed Luna a picture of a group of outdated dress and what looked like costumes.

She showed the picture frame with an older woman, a little boy and an older man, "This is my real family..." She looked at Luna a bitter smile on her face, "Because I was doing something, my blood family is gone...and the other one out of reach."

Looking down at the pictures memories flashed in her mind. Memories of when she was happy and when she took having her family always be there for her, for granted.

"How did you lose them?" Luna asked, she could tell the girl blamed herself for the loss of her family but she didn't understand why.

Kagome licked her lips as she then she sighed, "The Police said it was a gas leak..."

Luna blinked, "...but you don't think it was?"

She shook her head, "No It wasn't...I know it wasn't...some.._thing_...else got them..." She paused shifting her eyes towards the picture of Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, "...demon would be the right word..."

Luna tilted her head but said nothing, demons, something she hadn't heard of being around for awhile. Then again it could be one of the evils in the town feeling her, Kagome's, power.

"I don't think I can take fighting..." Kagome told Luna after a few moments, "I don't think I will be a good Princess either..."

Silence enveloped the room.

After a few moments Kagome spoke again as she looked at Luna and sighed, "I don't know if I can be your princess...I don't think I am right for it..." She knew she was trying to get out of it, but Kagome knew it was going to be futile by the look the cat was giving her.

"You don't have to be a good Princess..." Luna stated, "You just have to be one that tries."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this, it should have been out earlier but I kept pushing this to the side. I didn't feel like typing it...so yeah. I finally got around to it.**_

_**Hope you all like this. **_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Yuki Update List: **_

_** Loved: Broken Family –**_

_**2 Alone I Stand –**_

_**3. Angel in Disguise –**_

_**4. Mine to Take – **_


End file.
